


Farewell My King

by Roraessel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roraessel/pseuds/Roraessel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sloth trapped the Wardens in the Fade, Shilo Amell didn't expect to find her former betrothed there. (Part of the "Shades of Grey" universe. Will eventually be rewritten. Rated "T" just in case.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell My King

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fan fiction for the Dragon Age fandom, and the first one I had written in over five years at the time. It was written and published on FFN in June 2012. My head canon timeline has changed drastically since I wrote this, but I still think it's a sweet little story.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Bioware owns all, I make no money from this, blah, blah, blah.

__

The wind whistled softly through knee-high grass as the young woman sat up, groaning and holding her head.

"Really, Shi, I knew you were tired, but I didn't think you would fall asleep when I brought you out here," said an amused voice, and the woman's head snapped up, torquoise eyes showing shock when they met the blue eyes of the blonde man kneeling next to her, concern showing through his laughter.

"C-Cailan!" she exclaimed, her eyes filling with tears as she reached out to touch his face. "Y-you're dead, though! I saw your body! The darkspa-"

"Shilo, my love, calm down," he murmured, pulling her into his embrace and stroking her short black hair tenderly. "It was only another nightmare. You've been having them since we returned to Denirim."

Tears streamed down the young woman's face, and she clung to her king as if her life depended on it. She knew. It was a dream. She remembered the Tower, and encountering the Sloth demon, before blacking out. "Cailan," she whispered, sniffing quietly. "Please... Kiss me, just this once before I must go?"

"Go? Where are y-"

"Please."

There was no more argument as his lips met hers. It was gentle at first, but then he deepened it, sliding his tongue along her lower lip, seeking entrance, which she granted, moaning into his mouth when their tongues met.

It wasn't until the young king's hands began to work at the tie to her robe that she pulled back, taking his hands in her own smaller ones, and shook her head. "I can't, love."

"Shilo?"

She sighed, and stood. "I have to go now, my king," she whispered, releasing one of his hands, only to reach up and cup his cheek, tenderly.

"But why?" Her heart broke at the plaintive tone of his voice, but she could not be swayed.

"Because, I am no longer Lady Shilo Amell, betrothed of Prince Cailan. I am Shilo Amell, recently harrowed mage of the Circle of Magi, and one of the last living Grey Wardens in Ferelden." She sighed, and stepped back, schooling her face into a mask of confident indifference.

"This is a dream. I have been trapped in the Fade by a Sloth demon, and you died nearly two months ago, in the battle at Ostagar, along with Duncan and the rest of the Wardens, and your army. All because Loghain betrayed you, betrayed us all, by leaving us to die when Alistair and I lit the signal. I do not know if you are truly Cailan's spirit, or a different type of spirit, manipulated into trapping me here by the demon, but I can not stay with you. Though it breaks my heart to do so, I must leave you again. I am working to stop the Blight, and... Alistair needs me now."

She turned away from his hurt expression, an expression that had been burned into her memory fourteen years ago, whe she was his betrothed, and he her protector and best friend, as his father held him back from interfering while the Templars dragged her screaming and fighting, from the palace. She had always remembered her prince, and it had nearly broken her five years ago, when news of his marriage to Anora Mac Tir had reached the tower.

She squeezed her eyes shut, and felt the Fade shift around her. "Goodbye, my love," Shilo whispered, "I will avenge you."

When she opened her eyes, she was in a different part of the fade, a forest of sorts, with books and parchment, quills and ink pots skattered everywhere. A brown haired enchanter stood studying a pedastal in the center of a clearing, and she recognized him immediately from her time as an apprentice.

"Niall!" She called out, running forward.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Groans echoed in the chamber, as the four humans sat up. Shilo's eyes immediately sought out Alistair, and once she had reassured herself that he was fine, she moved on to Morrigan and Wynne. Both the witch and senoir enchanter seemed fine as they pushed to their feet, though Wynne wobbled a little.

After taking a moment to close my eyes and force the memory of her own dream to the back of her mind, she stood, and walked over to Alistair, where he still sat with his head in his hands. She knelt beside him, and laid a hand on his shoulder, offering silent comfort until he looked up and gave her that crooked smile that had been able to make her heart feel like it was no longer dead after Jowan's betrayal.

"Let's go," Alistair said, standing and offering her a hand. "We have a tower to save, and abominations to kill. Now, where is this Litany of Adralla?"


End file.
